


where are the miracles when you need them?

by sailormeun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormeun/pseuds/sailormeun
Summary: "It's not your fault you're not in love with me." (M/C) whispered, voice quivering yet still pulling a reassuring smile.Mammon wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut for once. Gently caressing their face, he wiped off the hint of crimson on the side of their lips."But I want to be in love with you." He said, resting his head on theirs.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	where are the miracles when you need them?

"It's not your fault you're not in love with me." (M/C) whispered, voice quivering yet still pulling a reassuring smile.

Mammon wanted to argue but kept his mouth shut for once. Gently caressing their face, he wiped off the hint of crimson on the side of their lips.

"But I want to be in love with you." He said, resting his head on theirs.

In a perfect world, everyone from every world would be able to love and be loved. To his dismay, he was in literal hell where love is as rare as it was with sins in heaven.

Demons could experience fondness, adoration, attachment, and lust towards anyone, but never love. Did he care for (M/C)? More than anything. Was it love, though? He wasn't sure. Same with his brothers. The day he'd admit out loud that he cared a lot for his brothers would be the day he'd pay his debts. Nonetheless, even if it wasn't love, them and (M/C) meant everything to him.

Mammon had no regrets following Lucifer in the celestial war, not once did he blame his brother for his fall. It was his own sins that corrupted him, making his father banish him where nothing existed but suffering. But turning into a demon meant being one with his sin. Nothing would ever be as intense as his greed, not the joy (M/C) gave him whenever they were together, not his desire to keep them in his arms forever whenever they'd fall asleep on his shoulder, not his discomfort whenever someone other than him would lay a finger on them or even the chaos in his stomach whenever they'd hold his hand or rub his hair.

And it was destroying him that those couldn't beat what he embodied, it was destroying _them_.

True love's kiss would break any spell, as said in human fairytales. Desperate for any solution, they gave it a try.

He finally leaned in, their lips meeting as Mammon's mind went blank. (M/C)'s lips were cold, a contrast to the warmth blooming in his chest. The taste of iron and flora soon hit his tongue and immediately, the warmth was replaced with ache. Ignoring the pain for a moment, he pulled them closer even though they were skin to skin, holding them tight as if letting go would make them disappear. Their room was suddenly a temperature higher, his body was getting weak, mind filled with nothing but their lingering touch and–

Mammon pulled away.

They weren't in a fairy tale, the kiss was amazing but it didn't break the _spell_ for it was fired up by everything else but love. No matter what he did, it was always going to be his sin that would drive his actions. He shut his eyes in frustration, resting his head on their shoulder. Why was it so difficult? All he wanted to do was to protect his human, for them to stay by his side, to continue being his only friend, his partner in crime, his reason to continue living.

For the first time since he fell, he prayed for a miracle to happen, for him to experience falling in love. Just this once, he'd never ask his father for anything ever again.

"Mammon." (M/C) called followed by a cough.

He lifted his head, meeting their tired eyes. It was their turn to caress his face, wiping the tears he didn't notice were streaming down his face.

"It's okay. I'll be okay."

They weren't.

Perhaps, it wasn't Mammon's fault he wasn't in love with them, but it surely was his fault they couldn't love and be loved ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> mc? mc? oh my fuckin god they fuckin ded


End file.
